


Leave Me Alone -- Burrmads

by fuckerson



Series: Burr. [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckerson/pseuds/fuckerson
Summary: This was a Tumblr request. I'm v lowkey proud of this, actually.A meeting goes over. Burr goes numb and drifts. Madison is there to help bring him back and then gives him a small massage. It's sweet.





	Leave Me Alone -- Burrmads

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it !!

Burr pushes the door to his office open quietly. The door creaks and Aaron wrinkles his nose at it. He steps inside and closes the door behind him. Flicks the lock into place and stands there quietly. Looks around at his office. His name plate was flipped and Burr wonders why. Walks past the two chairs angled towards the desk and watches his hand reach out to right the plate. Aaron eyes his name, neatly printed into the black with silver. He sits down in the chair on the left in favour of walking around his desk and sitting in his own. He stares at his hands and numbly stays there, quietly. Tilts his head back against the chair to stare at the bland ceiling.

The cabinet meeting had gone over the planned time limit. 2 hours past it, in fact. And Aaron hadn’t been present mentally for the last three hours of said meeting. It had been scheduled for two to five. It had gone two to seven instead. Aaron remembers the exact moment he’d turned to nothing. After Hamilton had made a simple jab at him for no reason other than to rile Jefferson up. The jab that Jefferson didn’t even acknowledge, in the end. It wasn’t that Burr felt particularly bad about the jab itself, really. No, he was more bothered by the fact the only person in the room that seemed to acknowledge it was Burr himself. Maybe he’d made it up. Simple. It wasn’t as though he never thought about those things to himself at two in the morning already anyways.

The jab itself was normal. Aaron hears it from Hamilton more often than he’d like. Hears it while he passes people in the streets. He’s no doubt that Washington himself agrees with it. But Aaron Burr himself disagrees. He really does. He knows he has opinions and that he’s acted on some of said opinions. Burr writes. Jefferson knows some of these opinions. Madison does, as well. Those Aaron had fought with before knows them. His friend Bellamy knows them. And Hamilton? Hamilton should know them. Burr does talk about them. He supposes that Hamilton just needs to learn to listen to hear them. The other was never really great at listening to anything Burr says. He assumes that Burr’ll say nothing of interest, so. He doesn’t listen. Which, Burr supposes, is fine. That means Burr can hint at things and Hamilton won’t say anything about them. And then Burr’ll be able to say ‘I mentioned it to you before.’ and Alexander can’t say anything about it because he knows he hadn’t been listening. 

Burr is lost in his thoughts again. So lost that he can’t pull himself out when he hears the creak of the door behind him opening. He remembers locking it but pays that no mind. He’s drowning in his own thoughts and he finds he doesn’t mind. He wonders what it would be like to drown. He sees a flash of grey in the corner of his sight but he doesn’t move his gaze to it. The lights are shut off and the dull roar of the hall is quieted again as the door closes. The blinds are closed until there's only a small sliver of light coming through from the hall and the window opposite of that. A soft voice and then the dull sound of fabric against fabric as the grey sits in the black chair next to the one Burr had sat himself in. Then silence again.

“Leave me alone.” Burr startles himself when he speaks. Blinks at the ceiling above him that he had been staring at since the meeting ended. The grey shifts a bit. Burr wonders how long its been since the meeting ended. Or, how long it’s been since grey sat next to him. A deep voice shakes him out of that train of thought.

“No.” So it was Madison. He supposes he should have known, he was really the only one that wore grey with a bit of yellow poking out. Burr closes his eyes and Madison hums softly. Asks, “Are you back?”

Burr almost is. So he says, “Almost.” and goes back to being silent. Madison nods and replies with a soft ‘good’ and lets Burr gather himself from his thoughts. Lets him put streams of thoughts back into files and lets him stack them together again, neatly and unrushed. Madison lets him put himself back together and keeps him from getting lost again. A solid, living thing next to him. He finally moves his head back to look down. Flinches when it hurts and Madison chuckles a bit. Stands and moves behind him. Puts his hands on the back of Aaron’s neck and digs his thumbs into the back of it. Rolls his thumbs in a circular motion, causing Burr to grunt as it pushes against the muscles.

"Is this alright?” James doesn’t stop his massage as he questions Burr quietly. Burr leans his head forward more as he melts into the chair with a small, softer grunt. Madison scoffs and Burr could practically hear him rolling his eyes. He digs his thumbs into skin just a bit rougher and Burr all but melts back into the chair. Madison continues to speak quietly. “Hamilton shouldn’t have said what he said.” And now Burr wishes he could sink deeper into the chair and disappear at the reminder. Madison quickly continues. “And Jefferson or I should have stepped up.” 

“Jefferson nor you need concern yourselves over what Hamilton says about me. At least you both know it isn’t true.” It comes out softer and more as a mumble than he meant it to, but his throat feels dry and he’s having difficulty wrapping his tongue around words and thoughts. Madison’s massage continues down to his shoulders. Silence takes over for a few minutes. Then James speaks again. Soft and careful.

“Hamilton.. should know as well. He should listen to you when you actually speak.” Burr snorts. Madison knows Aaron is smiling. Aaron knows Madison is smiling. Burr tilts his head back again and looks up at James.

He parrots “‘Actually’?” back at him with a smile. Madison leans down and presses a kiss to Burr’s nose.  
Mumbles, ‘yes, ‘actually’.’  
Mumbles, ‘You don’t speak much but when you do it should be cherished and remembered.’ against the bridge of his nose, kisses pressed to skin between every few set of words.  
Whispers, ‘Hamilton hates when you don’t say anything, but then when you do he never listens. He’s an idiot. You’ve lots to say, even when you aren’t speaking.’

And Burr lets Madison talk. Listens to him with a smile and presses his own kiss to Madison’s forehead, upside down. The quiet whispers and the dark room and no stress in the moment was.. nice. Aaron knows he’ll have to let Jem walk out soon. Instead of thinking about it too hard he angles his head back just a bit more and presses a soft kiss to Madison’s lips. Jem returns said kiss before pushing Aaron’s head back forward and continuing his ministrations on Aaron’s neck and shoulders. The room is quiet again.

After work, James takes Aaron back to his place. They drink. They talk. Jefferson shows up unannounced and is almost surprised by Aaron’s presence. He sits down with them though, awfully close to Burr, and drinks as well. After the sun finally disappears and Jefferson has run dry of words to say about his current project, Thomas apologizes for earlier in the meeting. Burr responds with nothing other than tilting his glass and listening to it softly Cling against Jefferson’s. Madison raises his glass to theirs as well.

Later, Burr thinks he could get used to this as he lays acrost the couch. Of course, this wasn’t anywhere near the first time they’d done this. But he still thought it was a little weird after a long while. His legs are in Jefferson’s lap as said man lounges with his feet propped up on the coffee table, an arm thrown over the back of the couch as he sleeps with his other hand resting over Aaron’s ankle. His head rests on a pillow laid over Madison’s lap. Madison leans over a bit and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

But Yeah.

Aaron thinks could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr @fuckerson


End file.
